Pritorian Chronicles_2
by Rjartty
Summary: Part two, there is more description to the story. And a little outline of what's going to happen; it seems that the Pritorians had gotten the Animorphs trapped.


# THE PRITORIAN CHRONICLES-TWO

#### **_Chapter Three_ **

**W**e are officially screwed. I muttered.

Sarbo was fidgeting with his equipment, Commander Wathib and Leeth were talking to the aliens at some remote part of the forest, and I am to baby-sit the scientist.

To see that he is not interrupted, I really don't see how he could be interrupted, he could look after himself he doesn't need me to breath down his neck. 

What's  that? I picked up a small round part of the computer. 

No, no don't touch that! He yelled. 

Okay! Okay. I muttered, I don't want it. 

I swiveled my eyestalks and watched the surveillance channels and then came to Sarbo again. Could you fix it? 

He sighed, Yes I could. 

Great! I beamed, How long? 

A month to put the parts back together and fifty years to rewrite the programs and the entire theory, it had been wiped out. 

Fifty years?! 

Go away Kaja, He moaned, Just go away. 

It takes you that long to place all these…all these… I stared at the collection of little bits and pieces. Whatever. 

I heard hooves. I turned away from the surveillance channels and saw Leeth entering the bridge. 

So, how did it go? I asked. 

Not bad, there is a major fight, and it is a challenge. Her eyes shone, Commander is still with them, he ordered me to leave, their Prince wanted to talk to him alone. 

But…isn't that a little bit dangerous? I said, We still know nothing about their capabilities. 

They have a technology that allows them to change their physical form for only two of Earth's hours –Earth is the name of planet we are on- and we learned more about their enemy. 

We're not doing so well here. I cast a look at Sarbo. Some of us say that it will take them fifty years to get this ship running and into position of going back to our home universe. 

She didn't say anything. 

What is it? 

Aside from the fact that I'm not going home only after fifty years… She shook her head, Something is wrong about these aliens, these Andalites. 

What is? I asked. 

Well, She paused then said, They don't all sound like the blue furred Pritorian, they are different, and we have never seen them in their original form. Commander told me to follow one of them, I did. She came to a stop not far away from a primitive dwelling. I also saw a large rectangular structure that appeared to be hollow. It contained a number of animals inside it. 

And? 

I saw it change back to its natural shape. See, I have found out that when they change, morph, they change from their natural form to another, never from a different form to another different form. She paused again, What I saw emerging from the forest and into the dwelling was no Andalite. 

Then what was it? I was bewildered, why do they need to lie? 

I saw a strange creature, linear, bipedal. No tail. Exactly like a H-achem. But it had no wicked claws and no night luminous retina, as far as I could tell. She looked at me, This universe is strange. So far we saw two races that are similar to ones that are in our own universe, but different in a way. 

That's because we coexist at the same time. Sarbo spoke up, Our universe vibrates in a different manner than theirs, and the wave particles have different frequencies. This affects the way races evolve, in a small but noticeable scale. 

The creature that I saw, had the same description told by these 'Andalites'. A description of a race called the Humans. And this is their home planet. 

Meaning…? Sarbo asked, of course no scientist was going to figure out how useful this information is. 

They have something to hide. They are lying. I smiled, Commander will be pleased to know that we have a way to exploit this pitiful group. 

#### 

#### ** **

#### **_Chapter Four_ **

**N**ot yet, Commander said, We have to earn a little bit more of their trust. We are still unfamiliar with a lot of their creatures. 

Yes, I agree. Leeth nodded. 

So, we are resolved. I said, What do you plan to do? 

Kaja, I want you to fly in orbit of this planet, I want you to tell me what the Yeerks have orbiting the planet and find out more about the race that inhabit this planet. Don't let the Yeerk see you. And if by any chance you are detected. Get out of there. 

Yes, sir. 

I used the shafts to take me to the docking tier; I boarded my fighter and took flight in the air. Our fighters were oval in shape with a wedged shape head, having two long curved wings and the main weapon was arched over the fighter like our own tails, the color of our ships was a sinister black, the black of our fur, and quite by coincidence, our shredder fire was a the deep blue of our eyes. 

The planet was mostly covered with water, a third of it was covered with land. The masses were brown, green and white. 

I detected nuclear activity and evidence that they had landed on their moon, a few very primitive looking satellite –made by the humans- orbited the planet. 

Very primitive. But why didn't the Yeerks, who possessed somewhat more advanced weapons, ships and equipment, burst out in a war? They are sure to conquer them at ease. 

So, why were they not doing that? They had all the Yeerks needed to infest them, was there something else about human? 

Something that we Pritorians should keep in mind? 

*** 

There it is, our new home. 

What kind of home is this? Leeth sniffed. 

Do you like it? I asked her. 

If it is not Yathrium then I can't say that I like it, She smiled, Good try. 

I sighed, I trotted away from the little base we set up, walked away from our scoops and wandered into the wilderness. It was day so I could study my surrounding much clearly. 

We have set up away from the crash site, using tractor beams, we maneuvered our fighters to move _The Proprietor_, our 'mother ship'. 

We chose high terrain, a mountain. The main base was situated on a plateau, here and there were scattered trees, these trees appeared to be coniferous evergreen trees, they had slender elongated needles and rough dark brown bark. I saw more of these trees further away on the sides of the mountains. 

I walked further on until I could see other peaks of neighboring mountains; the peaks were a blue hue in color with speck of white. I felt a cold breeze slice through my fur. 

I stopped in front of a ravine, the ravine was created by the erosion of water, perhaps a river that used to run by this direction, I looked down and indeed saw a river. I traced back it's route and was able to locate it's source; a summit not too far away. I walked away from the ravine and moved down a pass to reach the lower part of the mountain, I knew that there were two valleys around here; one started around the bottom of the pass and another was on the other side of the slope of the mountain. 

I saw a huge black bird float above my head, it's eyes were a beady black and it's beak was a gray, it's feet could not be seen, they were hidden from sight, I could only see the tip of it's sharp claws. 

I started my way down the pass with care, the drop would be a long one if I were to loose my footing. As I walked I witnessed a small four limbed, furred creature, it's black nose twitched nervously in the air and then it dashed down a hole dug in the side of mountain, it's coat the color of dirt. 

Another similarly shaped creature poked its head out of another hole, it blinked its eyes at me and then its small head disappeared down the hole. 

I jumped the remaining distance to the ground, and looked around me, it was different than above on the plateau. The ground wasn't sloped, nor was it flat. I trotted over needles and fallen leaves. 

I spotted a lone flower; it carried a sweet, fresh sent. Its petals were white and it's green stalk held the flower elegantly. The leaves were slightly darker in green and I noticed delicate green veins that branched across each leaf. 

A small insect buzzed around it, it was one hairy, fluffy round insect, its eyes were huge and its pair of antennae was drooped, its wings were delicate things that moved without any sign of fatigue. It landed on the flower right on the pollens of the plant's short curled anthers. 

"Chirp!" 

I swiveled an eyestalk and caught a flash of a small flight capable, the creature's under feathers were a faint red, the back of its head was a grayish black. The wings were black with white feathers and it's clawed feet were scaly and dirty yellow in color, it had an opening to its face, a beak. It too was a dirty yellow, but with a tingle of orange. 

I heard the sound of running water and met the river that I had glimpsed from the gorge. 

The river was wide and the current was strong, I walked keeping the river to my left, I soon found a waterfall, it was not very big, but strong enough to keep you under the water and the river's current strong enough to drag you along. 

I changed direction and continued to walk until I reached the valley; once I reached the valley, proceed to a meadow I had glimpsed when on my fighter, _Ithsair_. Once in the meadow and not until I was feeling safe and made sure that there was no one around, I started to feed. 

I see you have chosen a nice spot to feed. 

It was the Andalite. I had detected him a few minutes ago but ignored his presence. 

Aximili, isn't it? 

Quite right, there is no other Andalite around here. Well, at least not a free one. 

How do you mean? 

Ah, yes, we have not told you. He's eye swiveled, The Yeerks successfully infested a number of races, Taxxons, Hork-Bajir, Geds.Many others.And only one single Andalite. 

I was under the impression that no such thing could have happened. I stated. 

After that, I gathered new information about the Yeerks and the war on this planet. The Yeerks were an Empire, ruled by a council of thirteen members. One of these council members was emperor, no one but the other twelve know who it is, the Yeerks fear assassination, from their enemies and their own. 

The Yeerks military had ranks, top of the rank was Visser One, there were forty-seven Vissers, many more sub-Vissers, lieutenants, generals and the others were plain warriors. 

The Vissers at the top were known rivals, always looking for their own success and the failure of their fellow Vissers, they were very ambitious and knew how to 'survive' and leap ranks. 

The Visser in charge of this is Visser Three, unique because of his host body; an Andalite, the only Andalite that had been successfully infested. 

The humans were unaware of the invasion, they secretly infested humans and still was in no position to start 'business' in the open. 

I concluded why the Andalites/humans needed to lie. Yes, it was very clear to me, the dimwit Andalite just confirmed my conclusion. 

It's important that we keep our location unknown, if the Yeerks knew that we Andalites hide in this forest, well, it wouldn't take them long to hunt us down. And then after that, the invasion of Earth will be swift, no obstacles, no interference. 

__If the Yeerks knew that these Andalites were a force of humans, then it would be a matter of seconds for the Yeerks to find them, the more they believed that they were Andalites, they would not find them they would be looking in all the wrong places, and after all, a group of Andalites are hard to hide, one can go by unnoticed. 

Bingo. Got'em. 

##### **_Chapter Five_**

**W**e have a reason to believe that you are not who you seem to be. Commander said, looking at the tiger. And we have reason to believe that you would do anything to stop this little theory from escaping out of this forest. 

What are you saying? The tiger was sitting on his haunches. Just like I had predicted, all but one of the Andalites were in its natural form. 

This time, I saw three 'Andalites', last time there were only two, the Andalite was there, a tiger and another creature that I had never seen before. 

This creature resembled a huge, bulky human; it had coarse, short black fur and skin that looked like tough leather. It's brown eyes were strangely sentient and self aware. 

I am saying that you were lying to us, He paused and watched the three of them carefully. I think that not all of you are Andalites. 

The hairy human laughed, Are you trying to waste our time with childish games? 

No. I smiled slyly, _You_ are wasting _your_ time by lying to us. 

The ape stood silent, it's eyes looked curiously at the tiger. The tiger was looking at the Andalite. 

We do not understand what you are trying to get at. Aximili commented, We have hoped that you would find reason to join us fight the Yeerks, are you not creatures who defend freedom? 

I snorted, We defend what is ours. 

Careful Kaja, Leeth told me privately, He is trying to distract you. 

That is irrelevant for now, what we defend is not your concern. Not to say that we refuse to fight for freedom. Wathib cast a look upon Leeth. Leeth walked over to him. 

What do you want? Tiger said. 

Want? What we want? Commander looked like he had fell in a field of _rithab _grass. 

We want what you have. Leeth said.

What? Aximili was confused. 

The technology, the technology to morph, that's what we want. I said, and restrained myself from saying anything else. 

Why do you think we are going to give you the technology? We Andalites have discovered it, it is rightfully ours. The ape's eyes flickered, his gaze averted from the tiger and the nearby trees. 

Oh, you will give us the power. Leeth said confidently. 

And if we don't? The tiger asked, getting up on his four paws. 

If you don't…. Leeth said, turning away and looking up at the sky, she kept two of her eyestalks pointed to the three Andalites. We go make friends with the Yeerks. 

The black ape laughed, Go on, play infest the Pritorian, it's a very amusing game. 

Very amusing, Commander laughed heartily, Even more amusing when the Yeerks find out that you are…humans. 

The tiger took a step forward. The ape straightened its shoulders. Aximili's eyes darted into the forest, his tail arched. 

I scanned the area; nothing there. What was hiding? 

No. You are mistaken. 

Then demorph. Commander said bluntly. 

The tiger glared at Commander Wathib, his lips curled back in a snarl. 

You are in no position to bargain. Commander said. You either give us the technology or we start talking. 

The tiger paced, No, you can't do this. 

And why can't we? I asked. 

You don't understand anything, you don't know this war, and you don't know how much we suffered. 

We really don't care. Leeth commented, I heard an odd tone in her voice. Something that I didn't recognize. 

They wouldn't believe you. He started to pace again. 

You are unconvinced. 

No, just bewildered by your utter stupidity. Ape commented. 

Are you so sure that we could not strike a bargain with these Yeerks? 

The black ape laughed, Yeerks don't make deals, they're parasites, they enslave. 

We can deal with that matter. I said briskly. 

Think you can? The black furred ape laughed. I was beginning to doubt myself, I shook the feeling away. 

The tiger stepped forward, You are making a huge mistake, you will get nowhere by threatening us. 

Really? Leeth jeered, And what are you going to do about it? She turned to face him. She raised her tail blade. 

You want to do this the hard way huh? The tiger paced then turned away from us. The tiger gave a signal. I never heard it, but I knew what I heard next, I had a bad feeling about this and I was sure that we _had_ just made a mistake. 

Commander, Leeth, I don't think- I started to whisper privately. 

HOOOORRRAAAR! 

The leaves on the nearby trees shook, another muddy roar sounded. The creature was not far away. 

Thud thud thudthudthud! 

Hoooooarrr! 

A new creature came charging in to the little clearing, one that resembled a huge, much scarier version of a _Tithti_, only much larger, with shaggy, rough brown coarse fur and enormous strength. 

It was running in a comical way, it looked like it might fall and roll over and never stop. It didn't, and no matter how comic its charge was, its teeth were something from a nightmare. 

It rose on two of its sturdy feet and looked dimly around. Then it roared again and dropped onto all fours. 

Dropped on fours and charged straight at Leeath………

***


End file.
